Treasures Never Forgotten
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Pairings: Vio-Red, Blue-Green, Shadow-OC. story is being re-done into a similar plot-line however, far less complicated and only 1 OC. OC is supposed to be me.


**Treasures Never Forgotten**

**A/N I wrote this while listening to ****Redlight District by Porcelain and the Tramps. ;) Now you know why I had put in a lemon scene!**

**LEMON WARNING! NO LIKE NO READ!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"_**Shadow's speech"**_

Chapter 1: In an Inn

_ANA_

I blushed as Sera and I had to share a horse. I held tightly as not to fall off even though it made my heart pound like mad. Trailing behind us was Red and Green on Epona, and Blue and Tira on the gray horse. Up ahead leading the way to the Blue Maiden's village was Vio clinging to Shadow while quietly talking. _'Lucky bastard, they're probably flirting over there and making plans to escape to an Inn the second we get there.' _I thought bitterly towards the two. If only I could do that with Sera, but she's so good at hiding her feelings I can never tell if she likes me or not.

"We're almost there!" Vio announced looking behind him at all of us "There should be a stable for the horses to rest at near the village entrance." he continued looking back at Shadow thought still talking to us. "When we arrive we should split up to search around the place, see if anything's out of place or if anyone has information on the next dungeon." he took the leaders place as if it where natural. I guess Green's not such hot head anymore. Of course I was right about Vio and Shadow wanting to find an Inn. We dismounted our horses and went with whoever we rode with. Great now I'm with my crush.

"All set to go Ana?" Sera questioned as she turned to look at me. I nodded being unusually quiet, it didn't go unnoticed. I tailed behind her closely just brushing her hand with mine, which got her attention. She looked at me curiously; I tried to keep my gaze forward. her warm hand grasped mine, but she didn't realize that I hadn't meant it as I was scared, I meant it as an _I like you_. For some reason, Maroon 5's Misery song just got stuck in my head. Ah how irony hates me.

_VIO_

"Hey Shadow," I stared as we walked close to each other throughout the small village. He looked at me "We might find something out at the Inn." I smirked knowing he could tell what kind of 'info' I meant.

_**"Good idea." **_he commented as we walked off into the wooden building.

Of course the first thing we did when we arrived in the Inn was make out. The bed was very soft for a cheap old Inn and I seriously hope the walls are thick, or at least our neighboring room had Yaoi fans in it. Most likely Sera or Tira. A bite on my neck drew me from my musings.

"Ah! Careful Shadow, that hurt."

_**"I know,"**_ he teased and bit again. I smiled at his usual self popping out. I love that jealous masochist. He worked his way down my neck and pulled down my tunic's collar leaving a great big bruise mark and even more bites. _**"I like biting you though, it's cute hen you squirm,"**_ he smirked at me and sat up to pull of his dark tunic revealing a well toned chest. One that belonged only to me. Catching my gaze he leaned make to devour my mouth once more slipping in his skillful tongue. When he was done it left me flushed and breathless.]

"Shadow,"

_**"Shh. I'll get yours in a second too."**_ he pulled mine off to join his on the floor. Very soon the rest of said clothes were left in the forgotten pile. Slowly making his way down my chest Shadow continued nipping and biting various spots enticing small mewls to escape my lips. Obviously enjoying his teasing, he moved further down just avoiding the area I really wanted him to go. He went around and made his way back up to my lips, which were swollen from the constant kissing. I didn't mind a bit though. Shadow laughed quietly to himself as he returned to the lower areas.

"S-stop-_ah -teasing_ Shadow" I managed to get out as he lightly brushed against my skin. That made his teasing worse as he blew icy air onto my neither. _"~Ah~"_

Shadow finally did as I said and stopped teasing, placing a finger in. Now that's more like it.

SERA

Ana and I ended up getting a room next to the two lovers. Figures, but at least I have time to talk to Ana. I think I should finally tell her that I like her. I got the sense that she didn't mind holding my hand today and with the way she was blushing I guess she likes me too. Well, maybe I should wait. I can't be too sure. Yeah I'll wait to tell her, I need to _know_ she'll like me back. At least I get to share a bed with her tonight.


End file.
